


Shadow of the Past

by YoruHarusame



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruHarusame/pseuds/YoruHarusame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow finds herself not only gifted with magic in the World of Magicians, she finds out that her own family seems to have forged her birth certificates. <br/>A search for her own origin starts, with things on the line she barely knows how to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that I'm not native English speaking, so please be patient with my errors, thank you.
> 
> For those who are able to speak German, please tell me if you want to read it in German, because I first write in German and translate after it, because that way it's easier for me.

“Headmistress?”  
“Yes, what is it, Seedling?”  
“May I return to Iris Academy tomorrow?”  
“Of course, is there anything else to be done?”  
“I... It is nothing like this, it’s... Can we please talk about it tomorrow evening?”  
“We may. I will send someone to fetch you, Buttercup.”  
“Thank you, Headmistress. See you tomorrow.” Willow’s voice sounds thin, lightly croaking as she talks with the headmistress of Iris Academy on the phone. Shortly after her call there’s a knock on the door and her father’s voice sounds muffled through the wood: “Willow? Please listen to me, we did not want to keep it secret, really.”  
“GO AWAY!”  
“Please, Willow, you just have to listen to me.”  
“I don’t want to hear your excuses! I don’t want to! Go away, GET LOST!” The tears begin to flow out of her eyes again, unstoppable and yet she stands up from the bed and starts to pack her clothing into her suitcase and after that she packs all the stuff she thinks she will need into two cartons. After all she found out today she does not want to spend any more time here, it just hurts too much to do so. She is not really Willow Taylor? Is this a bad joke? The thought hurts and again hot tears burn down the long black haired girl’s cheeks. She just wants one thing at this moment; to be back at the academy, as soon as possible. The holidays started just a month ago but Willow has to go, perhaps she can find some help there. Help to find her true parents. Her father, as a doctor, forged a fake birth certificate for her? Because she was deposited at their threshold? Who should do something like this? Why didn’t they just adopt her the normal way? Something is not right about this, there is too much that sounds strange and something within her feels more and more irritated about the details of everything happening to her.


	2. Chapter 1: Return

Willow does not get to think very long about all this, shortly after she finishes packing the doorbell rings. She looks at the clock in surprise and sees that it is already 10 in the evening. People do not usually visit at this time and the girl begins to feel uneasy about it. As she hears the muffled British accent though, her muscles relax and she stands up, opens the door and shouts down to the visitor: “Professor Grabiner, Sir? I just need a minute, then I’ll be there.”  
“You won’t take my daughter, you hear? I’m still her father and I don’t give my permission for her to take a single step out of this house!” Her father is serious about this, Willow knows that, but she also knows that she will go, because there is something her parents do not know and better never find out. But as it seems her professor handles this situation without any problems: “Mr Taylor I do not know what has happened, but your daughter has called Iris Academy and asked the headmistress for permission to return to campus. The headmistress asked me to ensure her safe travel there and therefore I did not waste any time in coming here.”  
“My daughter stays at home; she is not 18 and won’t stay with some older teachers over the summer!”   
“She will live on the academy’s campus, just as the other students who wish to stay over the summer do. We do not have any objections to these requests and we still care for the students and their education.”  
“Mr, what was your name? What about the parents?”  
“Grabiner, Sir, and when there are parents against what is best for their children’s education this is an important matter to all of the teaching staff. So if you have any reasons to object your daughter staying over summer to learn, I would be pleased to hear them.” In that moment Willow comes in the hall with her suitcase and the two packed cartons. She looks at her father with a serious gaze, her eyes swollen and bruised from all her shed tears, but she keeps silent. Her professor sees her face and has to make an effort to hide his shock: “Mr Taylor, in my function as part of the teaching staff at Iris Academy I will now take your daughter with me. If you refuse, I will call the police and let you explain to them. Whatever has happened, your daughter did not deserve such treatment.”  
“It is ok, Professor Grabiner, my father did not hit me, if you think that. It’s nothing like that, really.” Without another word Professor Grabiner takes Willow’s cartons and packs them into the boot of the academy’s car. The girl’s father stands at the front door without saying anything, he just stares with the eyes of a man whose world seems to have shattered at the scene in front of him. While Hieronymous takes the Willow’s suitcase he quietly asks: “Is that all, or do you need any more?”  
“That is all. Because of this one thing, please do not change anything yet, Sir. I will explain while we drive back to Iris Academy.”  
“Understood, then let us leave now, it is late enough.” With these words the slimly built man holds open the passenger door and asks Willow with in a very British gesture to sit in the car. A short time later the car is on its way back to Iris Academy and the professor pulls out his ponytail, so that his black curls fall down his head as they normally do. Without any question he makes a stop at a fast food restaurant, goes in alone and gives his powerless and tear-stained student something to eat as he comes back and continues the drive: “Eat. Knowing you, you have not eaten a single thing since your call in the afternoon.”  
“Yes, that... is right, thank you, Prof... Hieronymous. I must apologise for all of this chaos.”  
“I know chaos far worse than this, especially from you. And most of the time you are innocent. But what has happened? When Petunia came to me and told that you wanted to come back as fast as possible I did not hesitate to come and fetch you.”  
“I told her that I wanted to come tomorrow, it seems she misunderstood me.”  
“In this particular case it is for the better, I think you would be starving by tomorrow morning, thin as you are. But Willow, why exactly did you call?”   
“It... it is hard to explain...”  
“Take your time, think about what you want to tell me. We have all the way back for that, and you know we need a few hours.”  
“Thank you, Hieronymous. Thank you for coming and fetching me, I am so happy to see you. It seems to make things easier a bit, but... I don’t know, how to begin... it... it is so horrible.”  
“Stay calm, Willow, what is horrible?”   
“My... my parents... They are... not really my parents!” Again tears are appearing in the girl’s turquoise eyes and she tries holding them back. Shortly after that the academy’s car stands in a parking lot and Hieronymous turns to Willow with a serious and worried look: “How exactly do you mean that your parents are not your parents?”  
“They... my father... he... when I was a baby... he forged fake birth certificates and everything that is needed in such a matter... he just faked them, he is a doctor... I... I am not Willow Taylor... but... who am I really?”  
“You are Willow, at the moment Willow Taylor-Grabiner, and if you wish it we will find out more about you.”  
“My... my real... parents?”  
“Yes, it may be possible. But for now we return to Iris Academy and calm down the headmistress. She is rather worried about you and halted every single piece of work she had to come to me and send me to you. She said I shall free my wife from ‘the fangs of evil’.”  
“That really sounds like her. Thank you Hieronymous, I am sorry we had to meet again like this. But somehow... I feel happy to see you so soon. And... the... the suit... it looks good on you.”  
“Thank you. Do not worry, you may rest now. We shall have a nice breakfast together and you can take a long bath or shower and only after that need you think of seeing anyone else. You should calm down before that. I asked Petunia for a guest room near my rooms to be prepared for you, while I got you something to eat.”  
“Can you cast a Farspeak over such distances?”  
“There are artefacts for extending the range of the spell. It works a bit like a mobile phone, but you need a new pair for every different person you want to reach with the Farspeak spell. An advantage is that you do not need to carry them around your ear, anywhere at your body is enough, they are often carried as pieces of jewellery, brooches, necklaces, things like this, they can look like a gemstone.”  
“Sounds like it is not always that handy, except for special purposes like this one ore as simple jewellery.”   
“You are right, it is not handy most of the time, so there are not many of these artefacts, but they have an unlimited reach, even over continents. In this case the use of it is appropriate.” Even though she appreciates not having any lessons over summer, Willow likes the teaching shade of Hieronymous’ voice and missed it; missed him talking. So she is happy to hear it this evening, although she cannot hear it for long, because she begins to drift into sleep on the passenger seat. With a gesture and a mumbled spell he lets a blanket cover the girl, for the drive back to Iris Academy. 


	3. Intermezzo 1: I have a feeling

Later that night the car reaches the grounds of Iris Academy and is driven into the garage, where headmistress Petunia Potsdam, a friendly smiling older lady, is awaiting the arrival of her staff member. His dark glance has her losing her cheery mood, but her smile disappears only after the sight of Willow sleeping in Hieronymous’ arms: “What by all the reigning in the otherworld has happened, Hieronymous?”  
“I do not know for sure what happened to Willow, but as it seems she is not the Taylors’ child.”  
“Oh, it’s no wonder that she sounded that terrible, when she called; it is terrible not to know who you really are. I brought a blanket and a pillow to your room for her.”  
“Petunia! She is a student, and far younger than me!”  
“She is your wife, Hieronymous. And you simply jumped up after the call and could not even wait one more second to go and fetch her, just because you heard her voice. Not to mention the worries anyone would have been able to see on your face.”  
“Those two things do not correlate in the slightest! She is a gifted student and her loss would be a loss for the whole magical community.”  
“And she is your wife.”  
“For a year and a day.” With those sharp whispered words Hieronymous Grabiner goes in and carries Willow to his room and lays her in his bed. Petunia carries her suitcase, the cartons and a fresh student robe, which she positions over the back of his chair, next to Hieronymous’ robe, that looks like it is thrown there in a hurry. After Willow is laid in the bed in a way that seems to be comfortable and has a blanket over her, Hieronymous snatches up his robe and leaves into the bathroom, while Petunia watches the young girl in the bed. She remembers Willow’s self-teleportation during the first freshman exam, landing her in a tree, and her subsequent falling out of that willow tree. Shortly after she hears the bathroom door opening again and whispers:” Willow has a great magical potential, really uncommon for Wildseeds.”  
“You mean she may come from a magician’s line? But why those manipulated documents then? That sounds far too ominous.”  
“That sounds interesting enough for a further investigation, my sweet boy.”  
“It seems unrealistic that you will find something out. We have not the slightest details of this, Petunia.”  
“Distract her for the following days, she needs rest to regain a bit of her usual strength. I will use my resources to find something out; it is certainly more than nothing. As for the rest of the students, I think you are more than able to handle them, right? And look after you and Willow, to stay in the rules.”  
“There are not that many students here. And even less of them for me to let me have lots of work with them. Good luck, Petunia.” With these words the headmistress leaves the room, satisfied that Hieronymous blushed because of her comment about Willow and the rules, even if she would have liked more if he had made a snappish comment. He seems to have understood her warning, it’s Hieronymous; he should have.


	4. Chapter 2: One step back, two steps ahead

At the next morning Willow wakes up with the shining sun flowing through the big window at the side of the bed and wonders why there is that much light in the morning in her own room, until she suddenly remembers that she is not at home. The fact that she lies in Hieronymous’ bed shocks her almost less than the fact that he is not in his own bed. She looks around confused, but cannot find anyone in the room. With a mixture of relief and sorrow she realises that she is still wearing yesterday’s clothes. So she decides to stay up and prepare herself for the day when she sees the robe over the chair, a new one, but definitely prepared for Willow to wear them today. She grabs it and takes it with her to the bathroom to take a shower, enjoying the hot water trickling down her skin and at last she can abandon the thoughts about yesterday, almost entirely. The thought of Hieronymous and how fast after her call he came forces a smile onto her face. Between her call and his arrival may have been five hours; that means he came to fetch her right after she spoke the headmistress. His suit, a dark brown, similar to the robes he normal wears, looked gorgeous on him. Such clothing punctuates his slim and noble shape, perhaps because he is British nobility. A knock on the door pulls Willow out of her thoughts and in her surprise she almost slips in the shower, before she manages to reply to the knock: “I’m almost ready, just five more minutes, please.”  
“I shall wait with breakfast until you are ready.”  
“Thank you, Hieronymous.”  
“No problem, take your time.” Even through the door his voice sounds comforting and calm. Willow hurries a bit that she can soon have breakfast with Hieronymous soon. As she looks into the mirror she notices that those robes suit her far better than normal clothes, but she also tries to imagine herself in a nice dress to match to his suit. With a sigh she admits that her body still is not the slightest bit that of an adult, especially in loose robes. At least her eyes are not red anymore and she decides that she looks a little bit more grown with the hair from her forehead bound back. When she leaves the bathroom she sees the professor already sitting at the laid table waiting for her. His inspecting glance makes her feel sheepish as she sits down on the free chair, wishing she had not bound back her hair. After a deep breath Willow manages to say a few words: “Good morning, Hieronymous.”  
“Good morning, Willow. Your hair...”  
“...looks terrible?”  
“Au contraire, it suits you quite well.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I hope you slept well.”  
“Yes..., yes, thank you, but...”  
“But?”  
“Where... where did you sleep?”  
“In one of all the empty rooms, you do not need to worry, I did not do anything inappropriate.”  
“I didn’t mean that.” Willow is almost disappointed, laying in his arms while he cares for her would have been marvellous, something she had dreamed about at home, more than once and now he does not even seem to be interested in her. It is an agonizing thought and Willow is surprised as she realizes that she is happier about being able to speak with her husband in her magician’s robes. Yesterday her world was shattering but now? She can laugh while knowing that her parents are not her parents, she can manage to not even think about it? Is it already something she can handle? Her entire body begins to shiver because of her self-doubts and tears are fighting their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Suddenly the weight of her thoughts is irresistible. Who is she? Who are her real parents? Was she stolen? Her thoughts stop at exactly that moment, when Hieronymous’ hands hold her at her shoulders and he calls her name: “Willow!”  
“Yes, yes, I... What shall I do now? My parents, my real parents, did they... did they abandon me? Was I stolen from them?”  
“Willow, we will find out, trust me. I promised you my knowledge and my protection, so please calm down. We will think about this, together, but you need rest now, I have never seen you as weak as I did yesterday and I have seen you in terrible condition.”  
“How can that be possible? I am not me, I am not Willow Taylor, I...” A kiss stops the flood of self-doubt out of Willow’s mouth. Her eyes widen, just to close only half a second later. The girl huddles against Hieronymous and twines her arms around him. This kiss differs from the first one back in May, not a greeting or a beginning, but is it what she longed for or just an effective reaction, born out of panic, to silence her? With a shy expression on his face Hieronymous looks into his wife’s eyes, and with his hand he caresses her cheek: “You are you, that is certain. What makes you yourself is not your name, what makes you is your cute smile, your kindness, your impetuous way of running head on into trouble and so much more I appreciate about you. Listen, what I tell you now is our - and only our - secret. I do not tell you this as a teacher, I tell you this as me, as Hieronymous Grabiner. You are a great girl, Willow, I think of the evening of May 1st almost every day, it brings me joy to receive letters from you and I relaxed reading them, knowing you are well.”  
“The kiss?”  
“Yes, I wanted to kiss you, in just the same moment you asked me to, so I could not restrain myself in that moment. I knew it was a mistake, but I was unable to resist you. I still want to and I have to admit that it is not only a wish to kiss you that grows inside of me. But as long as you are a student here, I will not think too much about that. It is unimportant. I beg you, do not think about your worries for the next few days, I want you to regain a bit of your unique strength back and after that we may think about everything together.” A shy smile sneaks into Willow’s face and she clings to Hieronymous again, her arms around his back, her voice just a whisper at his ear: “Hieronymous, I thought about you every day and when you came yesterday... I was so happy, no, relieved. But I am anxious, I feel terrible. I have hardly thought about my parents since I woke up today. I feel so bad about it, but at the same time I am just so happy to see you, to be near you.”  
“I thank you for your honesty, I do not think you have to feel bad for that. If anyone should feel bad it is me. I lied to you yesterday...”  
“You lied?”  
“Indeed, I sat next to the headmistress while you called. I could hear every single word.”  
“And you came to fetch me without hesitation?”  
“I was worried, you sounded horrendous. And now I must admit I quite like the thought of being able to distract you from such a situation.”  
“Hieronymous...” Willow’s hands lie on his shoulders, her glance hardly assessable, her feelings in a chaos. She takes a deep breath before she tries again to speak. But in that moment there is a knock on the door. Hieronymous’ gaze becomes deadly and anybody who may be there had better have a good reason to: “Who is there?”  
“ It is Ellen Middleton, Sir.”  
“What is it?”  
“I would like to speak to Willow, Sir.”  
“Willow? She is not here over summer and the phone is in the headmistress’ office.”  
“Sir, I was been up late yesterday, because I read for a long time and I saw you driving the academy’s car onto campus with Willow inside.”  
“Wait in my blue magic classroom, I shall fetch her and bring her to you.” In his eyes, Willow sees his unwillingness, but after a long sigh Willow smiles again, her hands still on his shoulders: “We are unlucky, are we not? Perhaps I will tell you later.”  
“Perhaps it is better that way.”  
“I disagree...” At this comment Willow flushes and looks away. After another sigh from both of them they stand up and walk to the classroom.


	5. Chapter 3: Discord

“Willow!”   
“Ellen, hi.”   
“Why are you back already? Has something happened?”  
“I wanted to come back, there may be just a few things I first have to think about by myself, something that needs to be sorted out.”  
“And I thought Professor Grabiner came to kidnap you from home to seduce you.” Ellen’s grin shows Willow that this comment was meant as a joke, but Hieronymous does not seem to understand it that way and clears his throat: “Miss Middleton, may I remind you of the meaning of respect? Especially the kind which is shown to teaching staff, at least as long as they are in the same room?”   
“I am sorry Sir, but it should sound a bit more like a fairytale.”  
“Oh yes, and then he comes on a white horse like a prince and brings me into his own world, where I become his and the queen to a melancholic elven tribe.” At this thought Willow starts to fantasize and Hieronymous seems to see himself only able to sigh. Willow kind of pities him a bit, but her passion for fairytales and fantasties is too great to ignore such comments. While the girls talk Professor Grabiner sits in the back of the room and reads. Ellen asks about her friend’s vacation so far and Willow tells a lot of it, missing out any detail containing hints of yesterday, she does not want to think of it now. Ellen seems curious about the reason of her return, but gladly does not ask. Around noon Pastel comes in and seems to be really happy to see not only Ellen but Willow too: “Ellen, Willow! You must see what came here today! It is so gorgeous!”  
“You are making me really curious, what is it? Most of the time you get cute and sparkly clothing and jewellery, what is it this time?”  
“Oh Willow, you will never guess what!”  
“Then Ellen and I had better come with you and take a look.” With these words Pastel grabs her friends and pulls them in the direction of her room. As Willow takes a look back into the classroom she notices Hieronymous is no longer there. She can see on Ellen’s face that both of them are confused, but they don’t worry too much about it and follow the sylph girl to butterfly hall. After Pastel slipped into her room she comes out with a black silken corset: “And? What do you girls think?”  
“It looks good, but in the Academy? I mean, you would look gorgeous in it... Sorry I have never seen a real corset. It is pretty.”  
“Then try it on, Willow. It is more your size than mine; I’m too slim for it. It would be a charming match to your silky hair and your white skin. And it is a corset to wear above dresses, so everybody can see you in it!”  
“But...”  
“No buts, just try it, right Ellen?”  
“Right, Willow try it on. With the grey robes it will surely look a bit like a witch from a fairytale, or a dark and melancholy magical princess.” Swalloing her rejections, Willow lets the girls put the corset around her waist. It is a long one, it even covers her breasts and she can’t bow in it. Her friends pull Willow over to the butterfly’s washing room to let her see herself in the mirror. Willow has to take a deep breath, is it really her? She looks mature, even with theses robes under the corset and also her breasts seem bigger as before. It really matches her silky hair and makes a nice contrast to her skin, letting her turquoise eyes shine more. She would appreciate letting Hieronymous see her in this outfit, but remembers how cheeky that would be. She cannot think long about it for long though, because the girls can clearly see her face flushing and cannot stop themselves from picking: “Oh, you like yourself. What kind of naughty things is she thinking about, Ellen, or better, about whom?”  
“But Pastel, who might that be?”   
“Oh I don’t know, maybe a prince on a unicorn to catch her and seduce her afterwards to make her his queen.”   
“Oh be quiet!” Willow charges out of the bathroom and runs to find a silent place. She runs almost automatically to the blue magic classroom, and leans herself into the doorframe after closing the door behind her. As she tries to slide down the doorframe she has to notice, that in this corset she can’t even do something like that and she is unable to remove it because of the knot Pastel made while tying the corset. But somehow Willow really likes it. She tries to imagine herself in another magicians robe; one that might match the corset and suit a noblewoman, perhaps with some nice jewellery and she would really make a neat Viscountess Montague. A sigh leaves her lips as she realizes that it is just wishful thinking. She will only be married for a year and a day to the man she recently began to care about. She really began to with their first kiss. And what is she doing now? Leaning on the doorframe of his classroom and feeling miserable, instead of going to him and showing herself and telling him about her feelings. And that thing with her parents is there too. They already kind of grew apart and now it turns out they are not her real parents, which she remembers being so kind and nice to her. She remembers how she heard her parents yesterday, her father discussing with her mother. She could have snuck away, but listened instead, because she seemed to be the reason of their discussion. She remembers a sentence from her father: “She is not mine and an affair’s child!” She could have been away at that moment, but she listened and her parents heard her, she dropped the keys from her hands in shock. She argued with her parents after that and she heard her parents’ view of all that. She still does not know if it is the truth. She cannot help herself, she holds her arm in front of her eyes and cries again: “I don’t want to think about it anymore, I just don’t want to.”


	6. Intermezzo 2: Feelings of Guilt

“Pastel, I think we took a step too far.” Ellens voice sounds worried and she has no idea where to look for her roommate anymore. On her own as well as on Pastel’s face are expressions of deep regret. Pastel sighs and tries to knock at the headmistress’ office’s door: “Because of that we are going to ask the headmistress. I am really sorry, I did not mean to tease her that much. I just searched a way to give her the corset from the beginning. I mean, she turns 17 today.”  
“You are right, but it really is strange that she returns now of all times. I sent her present to her house already, it isn’t anything that needs to be tried on.”  
“Right, it’s strange. She seems to have even forgotten her own birthday, so it might be something really terrible that has happened to her. Let’s ask Headmistress Potsdam.” With the last words Pastel knocks at the door and waits for an answer which never comes. After knocking again there still is no answer and the girls look at each other. Ellen is the first to find her tongue: “Seems we have to search for Headmistress Potsdam.”  
“I hope we find her before running into Grabby, I don’t want to meet him right now. This morning he looked like he might vaporize anyone coming near him.”  
“So I was really lucky when I knocked at his door. He came back in the middle of the night with Willow in the car next to him, so it means he knows more.”  
“So you mean we should ask him instead?”  
“Miss Rao, Miss Middleton, what is it you wish to ask?” Neither of the girls had thought that suddenly Hieronymous Grabiner would appear behind them. Again Ellen finds her tongue fast enough: “Professor Grabiner, we just wanted to ask what it is that happened to Willow. She has even forgotten her birthday, she turns 17 today and hasn’t recognised it.”   
“And why are you two not with her then?”  
“We... we wanted to cheer her up a bit by our typical teasing when she tried on my present, but she disappeared and we didn’t know what to do and couldn’t find her. It is my fault, I began with it, Professor, Ellen hasn’t anything to do with it.”  
“Miss Rao, about what kind of teasing and what kind of present are we talking?”   
“She is still wearing my present, the ribbon’s knot isn’t openable by oneself, it’s a corset. We teased her about whom she might think as she looked at herself in the mirror. She always has an answer to those questions, but today she did not. I am sorry, and I didn’t want her to rush away.”  
“You two are going back to your rooms, I shall look after her. Be prepared for some form of punishment, I will decide that after speaking with my wife. If you recognize that there is something not right, think before opening your mouth.” He sounds harsher than normal, so Ellen and Pastel obediently hurry back to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 4: Turquoises and Silver Tendrils

In the classroom for blue magic Willow leans for a long while in the doorframe, lost in her thoughts. It is only when kind, warm arms lay themselves around her and silky black hair touches her face that she notices Hieronymous’ presence. His voice sounds gentle and the pressure of his arms is tender: “Willow, everything is alright. I could hear what you were mumbling earlier.”  
“I... I don’t want that in my head any longer, it is so cruel, I don’t want to...”  
“I know that and I also know how sensitive you can be, but please calm down a bit. Calm down enough to look at me.”   
“I can’t, I’m sure I look terrible.” Hieronymous lays his hands on Willow’s cheeks and looks her straight into her face, but she averts her gaze, out of embarrassment, sorrow and fear. Everything around her seems to shatter and what is wrong with her? As soon as Hieronymous is near everything seems to turn easier, more bearable and way more colourful. She barely thinks of her parents and if she does it ends as soon as he appears in her sight. She does not understand herself anymore. She also does not want to keep silent about it any longer, but what will he say, will he discard her? The year will end, with nothing to bind them any longer and that thought hurts as much as her father’s words, no, not as much as her father’s words, it hurts more and again tears start to flow down her cheeks. However, she decides to be courageous and looks into the eyes of her husband: “Hieronymous, I am terrible. I am not even thinking of my parents at the moment! I... I am entirely happy as soon as I see you, I want to stay your wife, even after the year is over! But I hate myself for that, the thought of losing the only bond between us hurts even more than anything else in this world. Why is that? I do not understand myself...”  
“Willow...”  
“Please do not say anything. I know it is impossible, it is only temporary.”  
“No, to be honest, no, Willow. If you wish to stay husband and wife after a year and a day has passed, we will repeat the ceremony and make the marriage long-term, if you want to.”  
“Hieronymous?”   
“I am serious, Willow. This bitter-sweet feeling which allows you to forget all around you, what do you think this feeling is that has sneaked into us?”  
“Us...? You mean...?”  
“Yes, Willow, exactly that, I also have such feelings for you... I love you, and I want to spend my life with you.”   
“Hieronymous, I love you, so much...” Willow suddenly remembers what she is wearing as she realises her husband is looking down at her. Right after that he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, right before he lays his arms around her again and his voice sounds kind as he whispers into her ears: “Close your eyes, Willow.”  
“Okay...”  
“You are a good girl.” The feeling of magic, that flickers around her sends pleasant shivers through her body and it seems like something is wrapping her up in multiple layers of a complex spell. It takes a few minutes until the spell is done and Willow waits curiously to see its results, but Hieronymous remains silent and she waits until she hears him speaking again: “You may now open your eyes. Congratulations on your 17th birthday, Willow.”  
“Who told you?”  
“We have documents with those dates about every student at Iris Academy.” With these words he puts a necklace around her neck. Behind him on the table seems to be a case with even more jewellery, presumably matching the necklace. Hieronymous reaches for earrings, which do indeed match, and hands them over to Willow: “I presume you favour to put them on by yourself?”  
“Yes, of course.” The girl is completely perplexed, but manages to put on the earrings, looking at Hieronymous after finishing it, who puts a ring to her left ring finger. After that he flicks his finger at one of the windows showing Willow’s reflection, which surprises her. Her school robe under the corset has become a sophisticated dress, her cape a cute bolero jacket with turquoise embroidery, matching the jewellery with a turquoise held by silver tendrils, the same colour as her eyes. With a second flick of his fingers her hair springs into a neat braided hair style, while her face is given nice, subtle make up. After that Hieronymous puts a tiara on her head that seems to also be a part of the jewellery she already wears. This young woman in the reflection is Willow? Even her shoes are sophisticated, silky black with a small heel, matching the rest of the clothing. She turns back to Hieronymous, who is stood in a dinner jacket, a walking cane in his hand, with his hair bound back and a cloak over the arm of the hand in which he holds a top hat: “May I, Lady Grabiner?”  
“May what? I... I don’t understand...”  
“Your hand, my lady.” This gallant smile from her husband could make Willow do anything for him and so she shoves her hand under his arm. Hieronymous teleports them both into a small room which she does not know. He knocks on the door and an unknown magician opens it and examines them quickly before they step through the door and leave a building in the middle of the near city: “Hieronymous, where are we going?”  
“We will dine together, it is your birthday, is it not?”  
“But what about the school?”   
“I will know if anyone knocks at the headmistress’ office’s door, her room’s door or my door and shall be able to return immediately.”  
“You look really amazing.”  
“Thank you, you look gorgeous, Willow. Nothing I could ever compete with.” They spend a wonderful evening with each other and the young woman could get used to a smiling Hieronymous. The dinner is really delicious and Willow forgets the time over talking with her husband. Never before has it been in such a pleasant and cheerful way. No-one who stayed in Iris Academy over the summer seems to have a problem, because by the time when Hieronymous asks for the bill Willow recognizes that it is far past curfew and as she looks at her husband with a puzzled glimpse he just shrugs his shoulders to indicate that it does not matter to him this evening. After Willow comes back from the toilet Hieronymous hands her a cloak, similar looking to his, that she can wear for their way back. After a walk in the streets they walk into an empty alley and he teleports them to a glade in the forests near Iris Academy, from where the clear sky full of stars can be observed. His lips on her own in the light of the moon and the stars feels great and his arms which push her nearer at him are giving her warmth, while Willow caresses his back. Together they are appreciating the eventful day’s passing, while they lay in the grass, observing the stars and Willow endeavours to keep her fingers at her sides, instead of touching Hieronymous. She is relieved that not a single knock is ending their evening.


	8. Chapter 5: Desire

The following morning Willow marvels at her presents again, the corset, the jewellery, the shoes and the dress, even if the last one were her school robes before. With a smile she shakes her head, wondering at herself, being able to forget her own birthday. But by thinking of the last evening she almost feels dizzy again, she has lain next to Hieronymous and thought of touching him simply everywhere while kissing him. It has been hard not to do it, very hard, almost impossible and she still blushes from thinking of that situation. To her own luck she slept in Horse Hall again or else she would not have let her finger with her, she would have touched her husband. Somehow she still wants to touch him and her dreams the last night do not do anything to make this wish fade the slightest bit, it is the opposite, she wants to do it even more now. Willow has problems with her parents at the moment, but she has the feeling to be able to go through them as long as Hieronymous is there with her. In that moment it knocks at her door and she is startled, but swings to the door nonetheless as she recognises the voice from within the doorframe, there stands her husband with a serious face: “Good morning, a phone call for you. Your Father.”  
“Good morning, uhm, yeah, I come.”  
“Take my hand.” Willow takes the hand hold out for her and stands in the headmistress’ office after taking it together with Hieronymous, where the telephone is. She takes it to her ear: “Hello, Willow Taylor on the phone?”  
“Willow, it’s me, your father. Happy Birthday, even if a day late. A lot of post and packages came for you.”  
“Thank you for telling me this. Can you send everything to Iris Academy please?”  
“I will do later. Two days ago, my apologies, our apologies. We really love you a lot, for us, you are our daughter!”  
“Why did you not tell me earlier? All the year, since I have been away we grew apart so much. Why has something like that coming out that way then? Why, tell me!” Tears are flowing down Willow’s cheeks and if Hieronymous did not hug her she could not control herself. Only shouting and making accusations would leave the girl’s mouth, but that way he voice is only trembling as she listens to her father at the phone: “We never wanted to tell you, Willow, to us you are our child and that will never change.”  
“You faked the birthing certificates!”  
“Maybe that was a mistake, but at that time it seemed to me to be right, it still does. Please try to see through our eyes, we really love you and your mother cannot become children herself. You are our biggest present.”  
“You cheated 17 years ago, why would you not do it again now? Send me the package. Bye.” With these words Willow ends the call and lets her tears and sobbing out freely, while she clings to the hug. The soft caress through her hair helps her to calm down and after only a few minutes finds her weak and a bit croaking voice: “Were my words too harsh?”  
“No, you said the truth, and you are right. You cannot be sure that he would not betray you again. If you want to, hear him out at the exact moment you want to.”  
“Thank you, Hieronymous. I don’t know what I would do without you at the moment.”  
“Your reactions are truly unique, Willow. I am always amazed and flattered when seeing how much trust you have in me. But now let us go and have something to eat together.” Carefully Hieronymous wipes the last tears from his wife’s face and holds his arm for her to take that they can go and have breakfast together, not in the dining hall, but in his room. As soon as they have both eaten Hieronymous looks at Willow with a sober face: “What do you want to do now? It seems to me that your father might be arriving here soon if we do not look for a solution soon, which has to do with him especially.”  
“I do not know, but wiping my parents’ memory is something I do not want to. Everything having to do with this situation is only complicated.”  
“It is. In this situation I would recommend speaking to him as soon as you know what you want.”  
“I do not know what I want. Whenever I think about what I want to tell them and what I have to, I always think about how much they do not know, that they will never see me at the altar because I already am married, even if my mother simply loves romantic stuff more than anything. They do not know about magic, that I can use it, they do not know anything about me anymore, or I about them. That all hurts so much, it almost breaks me...” Without a further word Hieronymous hugs the girl in front of him, to give her comfort, but her tears flow, the pain, the despair she cannot carry much longer. Willow faces her husband, tears falling down her cheeks, hands on his shoulders she sobs: “Hieronymous...”  
“Willow, if you want to, we will have a public ceremony when you are 18. I do not know how I can be help with your growing apart, I do not know, I want to be a help, want to be a supportive, but I do not know how.”  
“I want to know who I am, Hieronymous, perhaps my real parents are looking for me since 17 years. Perhaps I am not even a human? This situation, I cannot bear it any longer.”  
“That you are a human is sure. Children from families without magic are tested if they are human when they are given the choice.”  
“But my real parents?”   
“Petunia searches information, let us trust her with this, she will not be away longer than a week. We cannot do much in that time, I have to stay at Iris Academy.”  
“I know, I know!” Willow’s tears are still flowing, unstoppable they are dripping onto her robes and she clings to her husband again, still crying. Hieronymous stays and waits for Willow to calm down, his arms around her. Together they are sitting in his room for half of the morning until Willow ends crying. Her eyes are red and swollen, signed from the last hours of tears as she looks at her husband again, her voice only a thin croak: “I am sorry, being such a burden, Hieronymous. Yesterday I swore to myself to be strong, but as my father called, I could not else.”  
“I am here for that too, Willow, you are my wife. Whatever happens, I will be there, I promise. And you are strong, you are facing the situation and try to find your solution.”   
“Thank you, Hieronymous, I really would not know what to do without you. I am sorry that you have so much trouble with me.” With her sleeve the young witch wipes the rests of her tears out of her eyes and smiles to her husband relieved, who answers her with a chuckle and a kiss on Willow’s forehead. After that she stands up, takes a deep breath and stretches herself. After one more smile in Hieronymous’ direction the girl bows down to her suitcase, that still is in his room and searches some normal clothing. On her way to the bathroom she stops and asks without turning around: “How often would we have to teleport to my parents’ house?”  
“With that distance hard to say, I presume about 10 teleports to reach it and the same amount to return. Without your support, I fear I am not able to do this with both of us.”  
“Good.”  
“Willow, what are you planning?” She looks back at him and smiles in a mixture of sadness and determination: “I want to clear all of this, I have to clear. This situation as it is now is simply horrendous.”  
“I understand. But I have to add for consideration that it is difficult today, I have to give demerits and detention to Miss Middleton and to Miss Rao. Yesterday they kicked over the traces without any doubt.”  
“But you are doing this only because it was me?” With this question Hieronymous looks away, his face turning red and his answer more pressed trough the teeth and a patent lie: “No.”  
“What did they do else? They apologised to me before you came to fetch me for the phone.” A provocative smile lies on Willow’s face, her clothing back on the suitcase she looks at Hieronymous. Slowly she walks to her husband, in whose face can be read that he searches for a counter without the luck to find one in time. But there is also something else in his eyes, something Willow does not get and she decides to ignore this part. As she stands in front of him, Hieronymous grabs her chin and looks into her eyes, only this unreadable expression in there, which causes a cold creeping down her back from where his arm pulls her to his chest. The following kiss is demanding and Willow gives in to it. While he lifts her in his arms, he does not let loose her lips. While is tongue searches its way to hers and Willow plays with his tries, he puts her down on his bed and bends over her. They are watching each other’s eyes and Willow gets the feeling to understand the expression in her husband’s eyes. His voice sounds husky and aroused as he sighs und Willow looks to him intoxicated and her voice also sounds a bit deeper: “Hieronymous.”  
“You are driving me insane, Willow.” Carefully he presses her into his bed, kissing her again with a temper which sends her pleasant chills through her body. Without giving thoughts her hands start to open her husband’s belt, who opens her cape’s clasp and whispers to her ear: “How can you be that attractive?”  
“Perhaps yesterday went to your head?”  
“You have been lovely and my patience was challenged more than enough.”  
“As if it was easy for me...” With these words Hieronymous stops abruptly and looks into Willow’s face, who looks away blushed. His right hand strokes through her hair, while he still is on his knees and bend over her, taking lots of deep breathes. After that his voice sounds normal again, away is the intoxicating huskiness: “What we wanted to do just now may be a huge mistake. You are seducing, even when you not try to be. Yesterday’s evening, I wanted to kiss you, to touch you, the complete evening long. But when you came to me earlier, while I searched a good counter, you was, no, you are so desirable...”  
“Why should it be a mistake? I am afraid a bit, I have to admit, I mean... you are... you are my first... but... I have the feeling it is not wrong. I wanted you, I still want you, near me, more than just sitting next to you, Hieronymous.”  
“I also cannot say I am not interested any longer, that I will not think about it until you finish your time as a student at Iris Academy, right?”  
“No, but I do not think that this would be something bad.”  
“You are marvellous.” Both of them are sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed and look into each other’s eyes, Hieronymous without his belt, Willow without her cape. Both recognise their rising hunger and decide to eat lunch together. They spend their day chatting under the willow tree, where the girl fell out in her first exam, suppressing the thoughts of their situation on his bed. Willow even manages that the penalty for Ellen and Pastel is cancelled after they appear before him and apologise again.


	9. Intermezzo 3: Substitution

“Petunia, I will grant you this wish with pleasure. You have everything I can give you and I am goingt to make my way right now, so both of us can keep track of our realisations. But be careful, you know of the insecurities and dangers where you are going to.”  
“Yes, dear, I know them very well. I will return as soon as I can and I hope to know more of this person.”  
“May you do well, I will see you at Iris Academy.”  
“It will be my honour to welcome you there personally as soon as I am back, sweetheart.” With these words Petunia turns and leaves the manor. The host could tell her some really useful information and being there as guest is quite pleasant. Only when she is sure that neither inhabitants nor servants from the manor can see her face she lets fall down her smile. Her worries are big, if it is true what she supposes, Hieronymous and Willow are going to be in quite huge problems. Petunia is not really sure about it, but her instinct has never betrayed her and to choose this man to ask for help turned out to be the right choice. Both can need every ally available, if Willow really is the daughter of that woman. Petunia got to know her, even when it was one of the simply annoying acquaintances, but now the search for information comes first. For normal not even a single hint comes out of that magician’s circle, but when someone knows the right positions to search or has some favours to call in, it is way easier. Petunias shape fades into the darkness, while at the manor behind her suitcases are brought to a car. She will be absent a little longer as planned, but her substitution is more than only capable, there is not anyone better than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload fewer now, have lots to do and no time to write much.  
> I have a few more chapters, but not yet translated. :(  
> I still hope you like my story and have no problem with my short chapters, I write them in the length I think they need to have.


	10. Chapter 6: Small Pleasures

The parcel Willow’s father promised to send arrives the day after in the afternoon, it seems he sent it immediately and it is quite big and heavy. Inside of it she finds her parents’ presents first, a white summer dress like the one she grew out last year, she loved to wear it, but from how it fits she looks like a little child in it and also the silvery fashion jewellery with the shimmering white glass stones is nothing she would still wear, it does not suit her, nor does she like it anymore, clearly a big sign how much they really grew apart in that year already. Over her year here she began to look after what suits her, what flatters her complexion and lets her eyes sparkle. She spent lots of Saturdays in the mall with her friends and especially Pastel was a big help at finding what kind of fabrics fitted her and which gemstones suited best, she kind of has a natural talent for this. The next present in the parcel is from her grandparents, an old book about the history of Europe. It is written from a woman called Artemisia Johanna Dominika Großherzogin von Hohenstein und at a glance inside Willow is happy she does not have to learn German to understand what is written inside of this leather-bound book. With a chuckle she remembers that her grandparents have always presented her old, kind of valuable books having to do with Europe and she read every single one of them and discussed about their content with them. Do they know about her father’s betrayal? Willow shakes her head and shoves the thought away so she can continue to unpack her presents. Next are a few smaller parcels and envelopes, a crumpled and luckily unopened one from Hieronymous on top. He fetched her, so her father must have become really angry as he could read from whom it was, but gladly left it unopened, something Willow catches up on now:  
 _Dear Willow,_  
 _as you noted in your last letter, it really is complicated to train in your summer break, when coming from an unmagical family like yourself. My suggestion would be a two week long exercise stage near the end of the break in a small holiday rental half way to Iris Academy from where you live. There it would also be given the possibility of refining your style in usage of spells, if you do not have forgotten too much. Also essentials of magical duelling and laws of the magical communities could be units, given the timetable permits, what I would really appreciate._  
 _Otherwise I do not have to tell much new from Iris Academy, because to my luck almost anyone even dares to think of disturbing my days with my books; except those few having summer school for reaching 50 demerits with their last exam; which accommodates to me, since I got an interesting book about magic in times of the Second World War. The fact that the average of the European Magician Community withdrew is not surprising, but looking at this issue considering the arising technization especially in the German region is highly interesting, Germany was avant-garde at that time and the overly traditional council of mages there still had an empress. A circumstance gladly ended around 20 years ago very suddenly, in my eyes an advantage._  
 _One more essay in that book considerates the architecture of that time in Germany, where the National Socialists tended to big bloated follies, German magicians in opposition to that built in the philistine Biedermeier architecture, similar in the classical style, but a lot more small and modest. Really nice examples for that architecture can be found in and around Vienna. In my early years I had the possibility to visit Austria and see it._  
 _I am looking forward to your next letter,_  
 _Hieronymous_  
As in every of his letters her husband writes about the books he reads. But the beginning of this one is clearly different, he reacts to her worries first and offers a solution, a two week long practice with just the two of them? There is not a single word about anyone else and Willow becomes aware of the redness sneaking into her face, while she giggles. Hieronymous has for sure invited her for a holiday with pretence, they would practice, but since magic drains a lot of energy they would have a lot of time for each other, too. His voice interrupts her train of thought: “What is it that makes you giggle like a little fool?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Does not look like nothing, young lady.”  
“Well, just a letter from my parcel.”  
“A letter? From whom? The Danson siblings?”  
“No, yours.”  
“I do not recall having made a joke in my last letter.”  
“You did not, it is more... well... that thing with the two week long practice before the next term starts, I just have the feeling you had ulterior motives.”  
“No, I will train you until you fall asleep from exhaustion, so that you will not get stupid ideas. For normal there appears quite a huge chaos where you are.” Hieronymous does not even look from his book and Willow recognises that it is the book from inside the letter and chuckles. Only after that she abruptly remembers what he just told her and looks at him thunderstruck: “Will?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“You will train me to exhaustion?”  
“Yes, I will, of course. As a member of the house of Grabiner you have to be able to show peak performance in magical issues as well as official courting etiquette.” Just now he looks up from his book and can see Willows flushed face and the crumpled letter and sighs: “Do not tell me you made such a mess out of the letter as a consequence of your spontaneous emotional outburst.”  
“No, it seems my father saw it and became angry so he just crumpled it out of rage.”  
“Seems he dislikes me, I hope that when we tell your parents about our marriage your father can contain himself.”  
“Oh, I believe that could become very difficult. This is only a letter, I married to the man fetched his daughter without his consent, that is something else. He will be even more furious about that, and I am completely sure about that.”  
“Good we should wait a year more, until then his anger about now will be vanished I hope, so I am able to stand the following storm without greater injuries.” Sometimes Willow asks herself how her husband is able to be that calm in situations like this, his health endangered, things which take her calm at only mentioning them. Headshaking she looks back down at her parcel and takes the next letter, from Virginia telling her that her present for one of the two best roommates will arrive with her after the summer break. In a small packet from Luke and Logan Phifer she finds a necklace, a beautifully cut diamond hold by a dragon from silver, certainly a hint of her campaign name for treasurer last year. A whistle leaves Willow’s lips and she looks up to Hieronymous: “What a family are the Phifers?”  
“In what way? They are well-esteemed and if I remember correct the boys’ grandfather was part of the US-American council, the family also has a bigger commercial empire for ritual objects and consumable materials. If it has not changed recently they have almost a monopoly position, they have both, discretion where needed and a high quality.”  
“Oh, that explains their present.” Carefully she lays the casket with the necklace to the side and opens Donald’s present, a wizard’s hat, fitting to their school robes and with the stylised flower and candle recognizable his present. At the start of the last term they often earned merits together. In Ellen’s packet Willow finds an empty book with an inscription on the first page:  
 _Dear Willow,_  
 _all this paper waits to be filled with knowledge from you. Even if it is not a right one, it shall be something to learn with, learn how to fill a real Grimoire. We both want to become good and acknowledged witches eventually, so this present shall help._  
 _In friendship, Ellen_  
A present which can really only be given by Ellen, it is beautiful in a dark blue and fits most in the category of useful things. In the packet from Manuel Arias is a silver willow leaf clasp for Willow’s cape. From Minnie Cochran and Jacob Blaising she receives a book about traditional Magical Celebrations through the year, inside lies a letter from them where they wish her well and hope that Willow decides to stay treasurer in the next year to support them. In more letters from old friends are lots of congratulations and the question of how Willow is doing at Iris Academy, no one of them knowing about magic. After opening all presents and reading every single letter she looks up to Hieronymous, who still reads and clears her throat before speaking: “Hieronymous, I think up to now I have never gotten so many gorgeous presents.”  
“You did not? I can hardly imagine that. You seem to befriend simply every single person you meet, willing or not.”  
“But this is the first year to get a present from you, such beautiful jewellery, the dress, the evening! The presents from my school mates and friends, everyone thinking about what suits me best. All of this makes me really happy, lets me think how fortunate I am to have so many friends thinking about me.”  
“It relieves me to see you that happy.” Hieronymous lays his book onto the table next to him and carefully pulls the girl standing in front of him into his lap. Outside it dusks and a rising full moon sends his cold silvery light through the big windows into the room, while Willow savours her husband’s kiss. They spend a lot of time that way, kissing, clinging to each other, Hieronymous gently stroking her back, time the girl is appreciating a lot and has again to restrain herself not to open his belt and cape. But before her self-control runs out, her husband lifts her like a princess and gives her an intoxicating smile: “What do you think of changing to a place way more convenient than this settle?”  
“I would appreciate it a lot.” Embracing her arms around her husband’s neck Willow takes is wizard head and throws it where both sat before. Only short after she lies on Hieronymous’ bed illuminated by the silver moonlight through the huge window appreciating the perspective how he bends over her, in the half darkness himself also illuminated by cold silver light, pulling him down for a new overwhelming tender kiss. His intoxicating shadowy shape and his dark skeins, tickling her face softly, let her bath in blessedness. His hands grasping her head, his forehead touching hers and his almost wine red coloured eyes let her run shivers through the whole body. She can sense his scent, smelling like tea, chalk and books, refined by his own, unique odour, which intoxicates her even more. They are looking into each other’s eyes a long time, silent, intoxicated until Willow carefully opens Hieronymous’ cape and lets it slide to the floor, while he opens her belt. In a passionate, demanding kiss she opens her husband’s belt and strokes his robe up his back, while he caresses her body with his hands. After a glance into her turquoise eyes Hieronymous kneels over her, so she can pull off his robe over his head and throw it behind him, whereupon he flicks his finger and lets her robe vanish in a flood of feathers whirling up above her, letting her lie on the bed in her underwear and looking at him with excitement. Again he bends down for an intimate kiss and whispers softly into her ear: “Tell me if I do anything you do not like.”  
“No worries, I want this, I cannot wait any longer.” Her voice sounds aroused and huskier than ever before and while his skeins are tickling her face Willow has already found her husband’s trousers’ button. Hieronymous clutches at something in his bedside table and lays it behind her head on the pillow, kissing her again and softly caressing her body again with his fingers and pulls her bra’s straps down her shoulders. The young woman’s fingers cling to him, feeling out his body until she reaches his silky black hair, grapping it softly, while his kisses are wandering down from her mouth over her neck and shoulders down to her breasts. But before they can continue their exploration of each other, it knocks at Hieronymous’ outer door and interrupts the in silvery moonlight bathing pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mature part of the story? Here you have! :)  
> At the start I just wanted to write a bit about their exploring each other's bodies, now a really big story came to my head, damn me for liking Role Playing Games, but I like it even more that way!


	11. Chapter 7: Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for my beta MysticPuma.  
> She betas the older chapters, too and I am very thankful to have her! :)

A sigh leaves Hieronymous’ lips and with a flick of his finger they are both in their robes again. With an angry glare he leaves to the next room and after another flicking sound Willow sees her presents appear on one of the nightstands, while her husband already seems to be at the door as she hears him ask: “Who is there?”  
“My son, it is me, Pe-”  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” The door opens with a bang and Willow can see the man, who has arrived to face Hieronymous’ anger, through the gap in the door to the bedroom. This man could easily be her husband 20 or 30 years later; the same wine red eyes, the slim body in noble robes... that has to be Aloysius Grabiner, who clears his throat and continues speaking calmly, with a kind smile: “Excuse me, son, but do you mind? I was about to explain the reason of my arrival in the United States and at Iris Academy.”  
“That does not change the fact that arrival is completely inappropriate, father.”  
“I can see how inappropriate, when you are so sloppily dressed. I assume it has to do with my daughter-in-law? When will you introduce us?”  
“What do you want, father?”  
“I am here as substitution for Petunia, until she returns.”  
“Who appointed that?”  
“Petunia herself, she visited me and enlightened me to the situation.”  
“Why would she do such a thing?”  
“For the well-being of your wife, my daughter-in-law! Do not be such a mule, Son, take help for once, if not for you, do it for your wife!”  
“Up to now you have never done anything out of mercy, so tell me what you want and then I shall decide if your help is worth such a price.” Willow can hear in Hieronymous’ voice how close he is to an outburst of rage even she has not yet suffered and would like to avoid. But she can also see Aloysius’ sighing and, what is far more disconcerting, can feel his gaze on her. The way she stands behind the door should prevent him from seeing her, her hiding place is safe, but he still sees her and his words erase all doubt of that: “I do hope you two will keep quiet about everything? I am here for one of the lesser official duties of my official position as a Shade of Shetlock.”  
“I beg your pardon? Willow has not used magic out of Iris Academy, Petunia has an eye on that, as you certainly know!”  
“As I said, I am not here for the official and generally known duties of a shade. We have other duties as well, duties which are above the council’s. As with many other cases, we work independently from them.”  
“What is it you want to tell me?” Willow can see how Hieronymous shivers with anger and fury, the coldness of his voice sends a creeping sensation down her spine, while her father-in-law still watches the door, watches her. With a sigh he continues: “Do you vow to keep any information I might give you now or later, concerning my lesser known duties as a Shade to yourself, as well as everything I have told you up until this point?”  
“I vow that I shall not spread the word about our conversation. I am fully aware of the binding that comes with this, for those able to use magic.”With these words Willow steps through the door and, with a steady gaze, she takes Hieronymous’ hand, who remains silent. His eyes leave his father and lower to her, with an expression Willow is unable to read completely, but panic and fear are clearly present in his eyes. Only after swallowing and gripping her hand in return he answers, in a soft and slow tone, a tone the girl has never heard from him until now: “I vow to you, I will not speak of things having to do with the lesser known duties of your position as Shade to people who do not know them or need to know them.”  
“Good, I know your knowledge of binding of vows, son. The lesser known duties of the sixteen Shades involve more than simply observing if the magical community stays within the rules or to represent in the governments of the ungifted people. This case, brought to me by Petunia Potsdam, shows parallels to a case I have observed since I took this title...” Aloysius Grabiner stands at the great window of the room and looks through, arms folded at his chest and with a concerned gaze. Willow wishes she had kept silent, because the room’s atmosphere grows colder and colder, sending a chill down her spine. Aloysius continues in a low voice: “I stepped into a case similar to this one already. The birth certificates of a Wildseed were forged, the father was a doctor and the girl was highly gifted. The certificates bore traces of magical influence. Magic from a person I met once, someone of a poisonous nature.”  
“What... what does that... mean?”  
“That, my daughter-in-law, means no more than that every single Witch or Wizard has his or her personal magical signature, for now. To sense the differences between them is something to be learned on a university apprenticeship as an inspector, unless the individual has a natural sense for this. But back to the case; what bothers me far more- especially now, having seen you- I cannot deny various resemblances between you and that woman, or her first daughter, the gifted Wildseed.”  
“Father! What are you trying to say?”  
“Do you know of Artemisia Johanna Dominika Großherzogin von Hohenstein?”  
“A German historian, former empress of the council in Germany who suddenly died around 20 years ago at 350 years of age. Why do you mention her?”  
“Have you ever seen a picture or a painting from her, son?”  
“No, she was a very private person.”  
“I had the dubious honour to meet her around 30 years ago. In London. Near the Upminster Road in Havering.”  
“You are not serious, father, you cannot be serious!” Hieronymous’ voice almost crumbling, panic, fear, hatred and disbelief are reflecting in it and Willow suddenly hugs him, more out of instinct than anything else, and eases him gently into his chair. Aloysius looks only briefly, seriously and with a deep sadness in his eyes, before he continues: “Those forged documents were Violet’s, the magical traces on them from the Großherzogin.”  
“That is impossible.”  
“Is it, son? That woman has always been a scheming beast. They say she is dead, but I do not believe it, the German council has not changed enough. I do not know why, but I am almost sure she has a finger in the pie, more, pulling the strings from behind. Willow?”  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“Can you hand me your birth certificate?”  
“I do not have it. My father still has it.”  
“Oh, I will look after that then. I presume they have forgotten you?”  
“No, and I do not want them to. I want to clear things up with them eventually... they raised me and even in that situation, I always felt loved and cared for. If there is something true to the bond with my parents, it is this.”  
“A comprehensible argument; nothing which would complicate the situation. Hieronymous, you two will drive there tomorrow and get the document. Petunia got me a lot of work to do.”  
“Father?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why did you not tell me all of that earlier?” Hieronymous looks down to the floor with a vacant expression and Willow’s hand rests on his shoulder. She does not know for sure how her husband feels, but she is sure that she cannot and will not leave his side, as Aloysius answers flippantly: “I tried, but you burnt my letters! You banished me from your life!”  
“Lord Grabiner? I do not think Hieronymous would have done this, if you came here, if you tried to speak to him.” Willow does not allow her husband time to react and the pressure of his hand on her own confirms her: “I can imagine how hard that seems to be, but it would have been the right thing to do.”  
“I have other duties as well, young Lady! But in this case... you may be right, I should have paid a visit to my son earlier, far earlier. I apologise, my son, I should have come and told you all this earlier.” Hieronymous looks up to his father, sighs and stands up, gripping Willow’s wrist, his voice still quiet: “Please, father, let us speak about this tomorrow.”  
“Yes, son, I will answer your questions, whenever you ask them.” With that Aloysius leaves the room and closes the door behind him, while Hieronymous drags Willow with him, hugs her tight and falls onto the bed with her. More than once he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as if trying to suppress sobbing and tears with sheer force. On his face is written everything he seems to have collected over the years; despair, anxiety and sorrow, everything that ruled him since Violet’s death. Her voice is kind as Willow talks to him, tears in her eyes: “Have you ever cried for her since she died?”  
“No.” In that moment the girl lets her tears fall for him, his loss, watching him, caressing his cheek; while his tears sneak into his eyes, too. A long time they lie there together, crying together for Hieronymous’ lost love, while the silver light from the moon plunges them in cold brightness. Until sleep catches her, Willow caresses her husband’s cheek, stroking his hair kindly and occasionally brushing his forehead with her lips.


End file.
